


You haven't lost me

by OlicityIBelieve



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x04 Specs, F/M, Fluffy Angst, Speculation, Wyatt POV, lyatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityIBelieve/pseuds/OlicityIBelieve
Summary: What would happen when Lucy is back from 1692, injured and shocked?How would Wyatt react?Can they ever be what they were back in 1941?Has everything changed?Has Wyatt lost Lucy?





	You haven't lost me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lot of fluff and angst.  
> I truly enjoy writing these two wonderful people but nothing would be possible without the precious help of Mer.  
> Enjoy and don't forget to spread the #Timeless love on Social Media!

Wyatt entered the infirmary in the middle of the night. The room they used as the infirmary was mostly dark, except from the moon light that managed to pass through one of the only windows in the bunker. The medical supplies had been stored away and what had looked like chaos a few hours ago was now a quiet and organized patient’s room.

 

Wyatt made his way to the small frame that was sleeping soundly  in the small rusted cot. Her breathing was now even, any sign of her recent panic attack now long gone. The feeling of hopelessness he had felt when he had been kicked out of the room a few hours ago still burned him to the core. He couldn’t have helped her when she came back from 1692, injured and overcome with shock. As soon as Lucy had seen him waiting in the bunker, she had lost the only composure she had left. Maybe she perceived his anger, the  frustration in his eyes. What she didn’t realize back then is that none of that was towards her. He was angry and frustrated at himself.

 

He sighed at the mess that his life was right now.

 

Lucy had collapsed onto the platform, her breathing erratic, her body uncontrollably shaking. Flynn had been fast to scoop her up  and carried her to the infirmary. Chaos had ensued with too many people trying to help her, shouting at each other, the guilt of them all clashing in a loud argument, an argument ended by a furious Agent Christopher kicking them all – but Jiya - out of the room.

 

Silently, Wyatt grabbed a chair and moved it closer to the bed. He needed a moment. He needed this. The assurance that Lucy was fine. That she was breathing and that she was back. Back to him.

Maybe. He didn’t quite know what the coming days would be made of but for now, he just needed this.

 

Wyatt sat down by the bed, leaning forward as his elbows dug into the thin mattress, his chin resting on his intertwined hands, careful not to wake her by touching her. He looked at her in silence, noticing the whiteness of her skin in the darkness, the way her lips were slightly opened as she was fully relaxed in her sleep. God, he wanted to kiss her lips so badly. He wanted to wake her up and to kiss her senseless until she understood how much she meant to him – the way he did two days ago, back in 1941. His jaw tightened when he noticed the redness around her neck, the burn left by the harshness of the rope against her soft skin.

 

What would he give to go back in time, replay the last day and change everything. He knew it wasn’t possible but if only he could avoid all the pain he caused. The pain that he and Rittenhouse caused.

 

With  a heavy sigh he buried his face in his hands.

 

_Jessica._

 

Whose true name he now knew was _Amanda_.

 

For years he had been madly in love with an illusion. With someone who didn’t exist. Someone who was a pure creation of Rittenhouse. A desperate attempt from Emma to strip any hope out of Lucy’s life. Amanda had been waiting in the shadows for years, waiting for her turn to make a difference in time, to pay her duty to Rittenhouse. He had also learned that years of marriage with him had made Amanda softer, had pushed her to protect him and disappear from his life. Disappearing to avoid fulfilling her Rittenhouse destiny. What she hadn’t known at the time is that, by doing so, she had fulfilled Rittenhouse’s wishes and triggered what was now his reality. His damn broken reality.

 

_“I’ve lost everything.”_

 

The memory of Lucy’s words echoed in his mind with the brutality of a blow in the stomach. A few weeks back she had broken down in his arms as she thought she had lost everything.

Lucy had lost a sister. Wyatt had somehow lost his wife today. At least the memory of her. It left him with an emptiness he hadn’t been prepared to experience.

 

Could he now tell that he hadn’t lost Lucy? He couldn’t. Everything was a mess and he didn’t even know if Lucy would allow him back in her life. The night they shared had meant so much for him. And for her too. Of that he was sure. Yet he had blown it all up to run after a ghost. What had he done?

 

Unable to straighten his thoughts any more, he softly leaned further towards the bed, and rested his head in the crook of his arms, against the mattress. The position was awkward but he could watch her face and feel the heat of her body. The peaceful rhythm of her breathing and the softness of her face were the only things he needed right now. After a few minutes watching her, syncing his breathing on hers, he felt his body finally relax. In seconds, he joined her in a dreamless sleep.

The first thing he felt was the pain radiating from his elbow to his shoulder. Half his arm was numb, the other half was killing him. The second thing he felt was the regular motion of a hand stroking his hair. Patiently. Almost… _lovingly_. His position was definitely uncomfortable but the pleasure of this simple caress was worth the pain. More than that, the person he knew was stroking his hair was worth everything.

 

He slowly opened his eyes and met Lucy’s instantly. She looked fragile and exhausted in the small light of the dawn.

 

“Hey,” she whispered with  a very small smile, her voice still hoarse, her fingers caressing his forehead.

 

“Hey,” he smiled back at her softly.

 

For a couple minutes, no words were exchanged, no move was made. They simply stared at each other, enjoying each other’s presence, ignoring the chaos that would hit them back in a couple hours.

Lucy’s hand slowly moved from his head to his cheek, gently stroking his stubble before cupping his jaw. Her thumb slid to caress his lips. Never breaking eye contact, Wyatt kissed the tip of her finger tentatively, unsure of her reaction. When Lucy smiled back at him, he let a sigh out. Like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Like maybe they could work things out. Like he hadn’t lost everything after all.  He closed his eyes and leaned his head against her hip, feeling overwhelmed with gratitude. He breathed her in as her hand buried in his hair, massaging his scalp.

 

“What happened with Jessica?”

 

Lucy’s question struck  him right in the guts and for one second, Wyatt couldn’t breathe. All the pain, anger and frustration of the past day crashed over him once more. But Lucy deserved an answer.

 

He shifted slightly and moved from the chair to the side of the bed, his arm by Lucy’s head holding his weight. He was incredibly close to her but Lucy didn’t make any movement to regain her personal space. More than that, her good arm moved from his shoulder down to his elbow, then to his wrist, sending shivers down his spine. She looked unsure but didn’t turn her eyes away.

 

“Lucy,” he muttered.

 

“Jessica was… It wasn’t real. It was never real.” His voice broke down. The intensity of the emotions overcoming him surprised him and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He would not cry, he couldn’t. The only thing he could do right now was breathe against her skin, feeling her pulse against his lips. Wyatt spent a few minutes collecting himself against Lucy before pushing away from her. He observed her for one moment, her own features impacted by his revelation. She looked shaken but calm. Slowly, giving her all the time she needed to push him away, he leaned down, until his nose was rubbing against her. Their foreheads touched and for a moment, they breathed the same air.

 

“ _This_ is real Wyatt,” Lucy whispered against his lips before capturing his mouth in a soft kiss.

Wyatt’s heart exploded in his chest as he enjoyed the sensation of her mouth on his, as he captured the promise she just made to him.

 

He started stroking her cheek as he deepened the kiss, careful not to hurt her arm. Her hair felt soft and familiar under his fingers. He could smell the scent of her despite the sterile smell of the room. She smelled like home. He shifted onto the bed, sliding closer to her, yet ignoring his body begging him to press itself against Lucy’s.

 

A groan of pain escaped Lucy’s lips, forcing them to break apart from each other. Wyatt realized that she tried to reach out for him with her injured arm.

 

“Luce, you’re okay? ” he asked, knowing very well the answer.

 

“Yeah. Just… I forgot about this,” she winced as she motioned her injured arm.

 

Quickly, Wyatt stood up and patted her hip, asking her silently to move over to the side of the bed. Lucy complied, giving him enough space to slide in the bed, on his back. Wyatt then pulled Lucy against his chest, wrapping both his arms against her.

 

“Better?” he whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps flying over her arm.

 

“Much better,” she answered as her head tilted backwards in a silent request for a kiss, which Wyatt gladly indulged.

 

_“You haven’t lost me.”_

 


End file.
